Direct-view displays produce images that can be viewed directly without the aid of magnification or projection. Current direct-view displays are either black and white, have relatively high power usage or have poor contrast ratio. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.